Cookie Love
by cutemiko4ever
Summary: Inuyasha has a craving for Kagome's homemade cookies How will it all turn out in the end?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Hey, since I don't have anything else to do at home, I want to edit this thing since I know I have a lot of spelling errors before. No FLAMES

**Summary:** Inuyasha has an addiction on Kagome's homemade cookies… How will it turn out in the end?

_**ONESHOT**_

"Oi wench! You're late again! We still have jewel shards to find!" the puppy yelled.

"Inuyasha! Yuka entered me in a baking contest, so I have to work on my baking skills, ok? I need to pass this year, so I'll go back t the fuedal era the day after tomorrow" Kagome said "Please? I swear I won't do this again"

"What the heck is baking?"

"Oh, I forgot. You don't know baking… Well, it's very similar to cooking, but it's very hard to explain" she opened to oven and took out a silver tray

He nodded slowly

"Inuyasha, can you try one for me?" Kagome smiled and handed him a cookie "Come on, they look great, might as well taste good, too"

"It's not poison, is it?" Inuyasha asked. She smacked his arm "NO!"

"Fine! Just one and no more, got it?"

Kagome clapped her hands 3 times "Yes, I get it! Even if you beg for more, you won't get any"

"Keh, why would I beg for these things?" he said, waving the cookie infront of Kagome

"Whatever, just eat it" Kagome sighed and watched him in amusement "so, whaddya think?"

Inuyasha ate the whole treat. It took him a second to register what was happening and what Kagome asked him "It tastes horrible"

"Really?" Kagome giggled "They taste that bad?"

"Maybe I can change my mind, can I have one more?" Inuyasha reached out, but Kagome grabbed the tray first

"What? No you can't" she said "I promised you that you only eat one and no more"

"Kagome, promises are meant to be broken!" Inuyasha yelled

"Well, I intend to keep mine" Kagome argued back "My, you're not cocky anymore, looks like my cookies have magical powers, Inuyasha" she gathered the treats in a basket covered with tissue "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to find my friends so they can taste these things that made my violent boyfriend seem like a harmless puppy"

"WHAT?"

"Nothing, see you in 2 days!"

_**2 DAYS LATER**_

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Guess what?!" Kagome burst out of the shrine carrying her enermous bag and a yellow certificate

"What?" he asked wryly

"I won yesterday!" she cried "See?" Kagome handed him the paper

"So?"

"Are you mad at me because I was late going back or because I didn't let you eat more?"

"Oh, just shut up" he snatched her bag and jumped into the well with Kagome behind him.

_**MOMENTS LATER **_

"Hey you guys!" Kagome yelled

"Kagome!" Shippou ran towards the girl and jumpe don her shoulder "Did you bring me more lollipops?"

"Yeah, of course" she said "But I want you guys to taste something" Kagome kneeld down while the others went around her

"Wait, where's Inuyasha?" Miroku asked suddenly

"Dunno, he must have wandered off" Kagome said "Anyway, here have some"

"What are they?" Sango asked

"They're called cookies" Kagome explained while the other took bites

"Kagome, these are absolutely delicious" Sango said "Can I have one more?"

"Yeah, Kagome" Miroku cut in "It tastes great, you should save some for Inuyasha so he can eat them when he gets back"

"Oh no, he can't" Kagome shook her head "I let him taste some when he visited me 2 days ago, he said that he'll taste if he can only eat ONE, so I kept my promise. He can't eat any more"

"What did he think of the cookies?" Sango asked

"He fell in love with it" Kagome grinned

"Well, I'm willing to bet that he will find a way to steal some" Miroku said and he grabbed another piece "Especially when there are like 30 pieces of these and Kagome made them"

"No way, he has more pride than that" Sango said

"No, I think not" Miroku munched "I bet he's going to take them at nightfall when he thinks everybody's asleep. He can be predictable sometimes, you know"

"And he won't give up on almost anything" Kagome thought for a while "I'm with Miroku, Sango"

"So I'm fighting against the two of you?"

"Don't worry; it's just a friendly game" Kagome said "And who knows, you might win. I mean you're right, he has too much pride and the odds are against me and Miroku"

_**NIGHTFALL**_

'I'll do anything to get those things'

'They're probably asleep anyway, no one will notice'

"AHHAAA!!!"

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha yelled

"I caught you!"

"Again, What?" he said as he took a bite

"I knew you were craving for those cookies, Inuyasha" Kagome flashed the flashlight at his face "So me and the others had a little bet about whether you were going to steal them or not"

"Yep, Sango lost, Kagome and Miroku won" Shippou added

"Now, Sango I'm sorry, but your punishment is to sleep in the same bed with Miroku for 2 days" Kagome said "That's the deal remember?"

"You idiot, I thought you had a greater pride" Sango glared at Inuyasha "And I thought you were my friend!" she said to Kagome

"Inuyasha, thank you for making all my dreams come true"

"Shut up, you pervert!"

"Whatever, as long as I have my cookies" Inuyasha said as he walked out the hut "Deal with your own problems"

_**END**_

I think this is the second story I've written since I got here on so I know the grammar before wasn't really good and apparently the story as well, But I don't want to delete it, because it reminds me of before, so...

Again: NO FLAMES


End file.
